Sword & Shield X Miraculous Crossover Request
by kkluvz2write
Summary: A request for this crossover in which Adrien and Gloria are a couple as well as Marinette and Luka. LEMON WARNING! DO NOT READ if you DO NOT like lemons! Enjoy! Slice of Life & Coming of Age story.
1. Chapter 1

**Narrator's POV:**

It had been years since the Cat Blanc fiasco, though with the help of a deity names Sera, things were getting back to normal as well as Emilie having never been in a coma and thus Hawkmoth was nonexistant. Adrien and his friends were in their senior year now at Dupont High School. He also had some surprising news for his friends and parents, though he didn't know how they'd take it.

"You're dating that Scottish Pokémon trainer!?" Chloe was fuming as Adrien smiled, blushing as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Yea, we've been going out for a couple of years now." Adrien was clearly exceedingly happy as well as seemingly nervous.

"That's awesome dude!" Nino gave an approving thumbs up.

"Yea, that's great." Alya smiled as she held onto Nino's hand. They had also been going strong.

"Wow, that's so amazing!" Marinette hopped along as they made their way to a local pizza place, as she also appeared to have hearts floating around her.

"And how's Luka doing?" Alya teases as Marinette blushed.

"He's fine." Marinette giggled; she and Adrien were best friends, like brother and sister.

"When will we meet her?" Marinette asked as she placed a hand on Adrien's shoulder reassuringly.

"She's actually going to transfer to our school soon." Adrien looked off dreamily.

"What!" Chloe was fuming.

"Chloe, shouldn't you be off doing something somewhere besides here?" Marinette scowled.

"Huh, you know I have every right to be here! Adrien and I are best friends; we were practically destined to be together." Chloe fisted her hands defensively as Marinette practically growled. As they found a table and sat down, Juleka and Rose went to go order four pizzas.

"Hey, who got my girlfriend so riled up?" Luka appeared as Marinette ran up to him.

"Luka!" She jumped in his arms as he spun her around.

"Hey." He kissed her cheek as she looked completely love-struck.

"Of course, my sister said you guys were all here grabbing some pizza. So what's going on?" Luka sat down next to Marinette.

"Adrien has a girlfriend that's a Pokémon trainer that's going to transfer to our high school soon." Marinette nearly purred as she rubbed her head on Luka's shoulder.

"Cool. What's her name?" Luka looked over at Adrien, who was sitting on the other side of Marinette.

"Gloria, she's Scottish and I'm pretty crazy about her. We've been dating for a couple of years now. We've been on a few adventures together." Adrien sighed as he remembered the first time he had met her. She was wiry, had a fierce temper, but yet was actually kind and caring.

"Aww." All the girls but Chloe sighed.

"Nice man." Nino and Luka were being supportive.

"She plays bagpipes first thing in the morning, her accent is adorable, but she's got a temper. Huhh, there's just one problem." Adrien's once far off romantic look was filled with worry.

"What?" Marinette looked over at her friend.

"My parents." Adrien put his hands over his face.

"They're expecting me to be with a sweet and quiet girl that can go to all these fancy and formal events. Gloria isn't into all that, she's just a laid back kind of girl and that's what I really like about her. I can be myself without feeling any pressure to impress."

"Adrien, I'm sure they'll love her." Marinette put her hand on his shoulder.

"Yea, you're probably right. Thanks Mar." Adrien looked at his friend with an appreciative gaze as Luka felt a sudden twinge of jealousy. He put his arm around Marinette protectively as she leaned into him. They continued to chat and eat pizza until Adrien's phone rang.

"Hey Gloria!" His voice has completely changed, it was lower and manly.

"Oh, he's putting on his flirty voice." Marinette giggled. Everyone eventually went their separate ways and Adrien made his way towards the outskirts of Paris, where a gate that lead to the Galar Region where Gloria lived.

"Adrien!" Gloria ran up to Adrien, hugging him and kissing him.

"Hey Gloria." He looked at her with such a sweet gaze that her heart swelled.

"Ack! Ah missed ye like crazy!" She played with the ends of his hair as he blushed.

"Me too. I can wait 'til you transfer." He cupped her face as she leaned into his hand.

"Aye, it'll be great fun! Are ye hungry?" She pulled him into her house as he watched her make her way about the kitchen, noticing how her short dress would flow about, sometimes giving him glimpses of her panties. He blushed and turned away, knowing they weren't quite at that level of affection yet, though they nearly made it to second base. He was eager to go further but something always interrupted them.

"Adrien!"

"Oh what?" Adrien snapped out of his daydream and noticed Gloria was centimeters away from him.

"Ack! 'ave been tryin' tae ask ya if ye want a cup of tea." She put her hands on her hips as she shook her head.

"Oh, sorry, I was just thinking about some things." He looked away as he blushed.

"Oh? Like whit now?" She put her hands on the table and leaned towards him as his face grew red.

"Well, I was just thinking maybe you should consider getting some jeans."

"Why?"

"Well your dress . . . it's . . . too short." Adrien struggled to finish his sentence.

"Oh, ye think?" She twirled as her skirt flew up and completely exposed her perfectly pink panties.

"Gloria!" He fisted his hands as she laughed.

"Ya wanna go tae the bedroom?" She purred as he was flustered.

"I though you wanted to wait." He grumbled as she rolled her eyes.

"We're young and life's too short." She grabbed his hand and pulled him into her bedroom where they began kissing. Adrien was growling at the back of his throat as Gloria smiled against his soft lips. She inhaled sharply when Adrien's tongue slid over her lips and slowly made its way into her mouth, tasting the Earl Grey tea and honey flavor as Gloria's hips grinded against his. Adrien cursed as he put his hands on her hips as hers went into his hair. Gloria moaned as she nibbled on Adrien's lower lip.

"I can't, I can't hold back if this keeps up." Adrien looked completely sexy and filed with lust as Gloria has flushed cheeks, her hat on the floor now, and her brown eyes were hazy.

"Ok." She nodded.

"You want me to stop?" He tilted his head.

"No." She shook her head slowly as Adrien smirked devilishly.

"Good." He purred as he took off her gray knitted sweater as Gloria took off Adrien's white button down shirt and his black t-shirt. She flushed at how muscular he was.

"Someone's bin workin' out." Gloria smirked as she ran a finger over his chiseled chest as Adrien shivered under her touch. Adrien lifted her hand and kissed it as he began slowly unbuttoning her dark pink dress as she bit her lower lip. Adrien cursed when he saw her pink bra with a small white bow betwixt her small yet perky breasts. She lifted her arms as he pulled the dress over her head; Gloria began kissing Adrien again as his jeans were unbearably uncomfortable.

"Hang on a sec." He pulled back, got up and took off his jeans; he was now in black briefs.

"Wow." Gloria whistled as Adrien walked towards her as he began kissing her neck and gently pushing her down on the bed as Gloria was moaning. He cupped her breast as she inhaled sharply. He slowly circled around it as Gloria began thrashing about when he lifted her bra and pitched the nipple directly as she yelped.

"Too hard?" Adrien pauses as she shook her head.

"N-no, but ah've never 'ad anyone touch meh like you are. Ah like it." She kissed him as he chuckled.

"Whit?" She asked.

"I'd hope no one would touch you like this; you're mine." Adrien dominated her as he pulled off her panties and unclasped her bra. He ran his fingers over her body as Gloria moaned and squirmed under him. He made his way down to her core and then to her groin as he spread her legs and noticed she was drenched. He ran a finger over her folds and clit as she began breathing unsteadily as her voice became louder.

"Adrien, ah'm goin' tae cum! Fock!" Gloria threw her head back as she cursed.

"Beautiful." He kissed her lips as she pushed him down and positioned herself between legs as she noticed how hard his member was.

"Yer quiverin'." Her eyes were wide as she used her hand to glide up and down his shaft with a steady speed as Adrien began groaning.

"Please, a little faster." He begged as Gloria willingly obeyed. Adrien quickly came as Gloria stood aghast as she looked at the white sticky substance on her hand and legs.

"S-Sorry. Your handjob was amazing." He sat up and kissed her forehead as he got a tissue and wiped her. They both felt rather tired and decided to lay down and soon fell asleep. A few hours later, Adrien's eyes shot open as he looked at the time and realized he'd stayed over at Gloria's. He cursed as he knew his parents wouldn't be happy. He carefully got out of bed and got dressed as he kissed Gloria's forehead.

"Hmm, whit 'appened?" Gloria opened her eyes.

"Go back to sleep, it's really early. I have to head back, or my parents will ground me for life."

"Ok, see ye morra." Gloria went back to sleep as Adrien smiled and left quietly.

He snuck into his house and made his way to his room. He managed to sleep for a couple of hours before his alarm clock went off.

"Ugh, it's too early!" Adrien reaches for his phone and turned it off as he groaned. He got up, showered and made his way downstairs to eat.

"Good morning son." Gabriel Agreste put down his morning paper as Emilie Agreste was making some pancakes.

"Adrien, good morning sweetie." She flipped a pancake, then placed it on a stacked up pile of pancakes on a plate and went over to kiss her son good morning.

"Morning mom and dad."

"Do you know what time you got in this morning?" His dad asked with a stern tone.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He shrugged.

"Hmm. So you skipping dinner is a norm now?" Gabriel crosses his arms.

"Well maybe I got in a little late." Adrien scratched the back of his head.

"Try four in the morning." Gabriel snapped.

"Gabriel." Emilie said in a warning tone.

"Adrien, you're not eighteen yet. Please understand your father and I were worried when you came in so late. We love you so much." Emilie said sweetly as Adrien sighed.

"I'm sorry."

"Where were you?" Gabriel uncrossed his arms and raised a brow, sounding more curious then threatening.

"At a friend's house. We were playing games and I fell asleep." It wasn't completely a lie.

"Well next time please just let us know if you'll stay the night or to just say you'll be in late. But I don't want you coming home at such an odd hour. Next time either spend the night or try not to be home any later than eleven ok?" Emilie began serving the food as Adrien nodded and began eating. They enjoyed a nice relaxing breakfast and Adrien was on his way to school.


	2. Chapter 2

**Narrator's POV:**

"Now class, quite down. This is Gloria and she's a transfer student from the Galar region. Gloria, go ahead and introduce yourself, then you can take a seat." Ms. Bustier said in a gentle tone as Gloria nodded.

"Good morn to ye! Ah'm Gloria and ah'm so excited fur this senior year!" Gloria's adorable Scottish accent caught everyone by surprise.

"Oh god, I need a translator for this one." Chloe rolled her eyes as Gloria fisted her hands.

"If ye got a problem with it, let's 'ave a chat ootside." Gloria gritted her teeth as Chloe blinked at her silently.

"That's whit ah thought." Gloria nodded as she went to sit next to Adrien.

Everyone was excited to meet Gloria and ask her a million and one questions, with most of them being how she became a Pokémon trainer and how she and Adrien met.

"Wow, that's so amazing! You're so young and yet so dedicated to being a trainer! Can we meet your Pokémon sometime!?" Everyone but Chloe jumped up and down as nearly everyone asked all at once.

"Ugh, what is with the Pokémon talk? What are we five?" Chloe crossed her arms and was scalding mad.

"Hey now, dinnae go insultin' mah Pokémon! They work 'ard for meh and fight 'ard fur their battles and if ye ever manage tae catch any; ah'll fight ye any dae!" Gloria gritted her teeth as she fisted her hands yet held a somewhat fierce and smiling gaze.

"Ugh, like I have time for that! I'm too busy helping Ladybug and Cat Noir save the day. Being a superhero is much more impressive than playing with little weird animal things." Chloe stuck her nose up as Gloria felt her temper rising.

"Ah ought tae clobber ya, but since yer my boyfriend's friend since ye were bairn, ah'll let it go. Yer much too immature for meh tae put up with anyway. Let's go Adrien, ah'm starving." Gloria pulled at Adrien's harm somewhat roughly as they walked off to find a table and have lunch.

"Geez Adrien, you've got to tell Chloe something." Marinette sat next to Adrien as she looked over at Gloria apologetically.

"I'm so sorry you had to put up with her, she's awful I know." Marinette smiled reassuringly.

"I'd like to welcome you; Adrien's said such nice things about you." Marinette handed Gloria a homemade macaroon.

"Gloria, this is Marinette, my best friend. She's like a sister to me." Adrien smiled as Marinette happily shook Gloria's hand.

"Nice tae meet ya! Adrien 'as said nice things aboot ye too." Gloria and Marinette chatted for a bit, until Marinette's phone went off.

"Oh, hold that thought, it's Luka. He's my boyfriend." Marinette blushed as she got up and hopped along and answered her phone.

"Hey Luka. Oh yea, I'm at lunch. I just met Adrien's girlfriend Gloria; you'll like her a lot. She's really nice. Sure I'll meet you at your place later." Marinette hung up and told Adrien and Gloria that she was going to meet Luka after school.

"Maybe next time we can head over to the arcade." Marinette smiled as Gloria nodded.

The rest of the day went by rather quickly, with Chloe continuously making snarky remarks and Gloria putting Chloe in her place. Marinette innocently skipped along as she arrived at Luka's house (or boat rather). She got on board and went to Luka's door as she knocked.

"Come in!" Luka answered as Marinette obeyed and found a shirtless Luka playing his electric guitar.  
"L-Luka! Where's your shirt!?" She asked as she blushed and turned away.

"Oh Sorry, I went for a swim earlier, hopped in the shower and figured I'd practice. I guess I just forgot to put a skirt on." Luka shrugged with an air of innocence and forgetfulness; yet he knew perfectly well what he was doing. His and Marinette's relationship had simply been virtuous. They hadn't even kissed on the lips yet. Marinette was completely new to relationships and Luka was more than willing to wait until she was ready. The one thing he refused to be patient about was tell her how he felt about her; especially when he had realized that she and Adrien weren't in a romantic relationship. That had been around the time Adrien had met Gloria. Luka no longer felt the need to hold back as well as being the first to make a move. Marinette waited until Luka put on a shirt before she sat on his bed, still blushing. She'd never realized how toned, lean and muscular Luka was.

"I-I thought you were expecting me." Marinette stuttered as Luka smiled.

"I was; I just didn't think I'd be shirtless at the same time you walked in. Sorry about that." He rubbed the back of his head as he put his guitar on its stand and sat next to her.

"Oh I don't mind. Well, err I mean, it's your house and all. Or your boat, whichever you prefer?" Marinette smiled awkwardly and ran her finger through her bangs as Luka smiled and chuckled softly.

"You hungry?" Luka leaned back as Marinette shook her head.

"No, but I do have something for you." Marinette opened her bag and pulled out a box filled with macaroons, chocolates and bite-sized cookies.

"Wow, these are for me? Thanks Mari." Luka smiled and nibbled on a macron.

"Wow, this is great! You're such a great baker." Luka leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek as Marinette had to keep herself from squealing.

"It was my pleasure." She felt as though hearts were in her eyes as she looked away bashfully.

"I'll make you some of my famous macaroni and cheese sometime to make up for this." Luka winked as Marinette giggled.

"Ok. Was there anything in particular you wanted to talk about? On the phone it seemed like you had something on your mind." Marinette leaned on one hand, her face rather close to Luka's as she waited expectantly for his answer.

"No, not really. Just wanted to spend sometime with my girlfriend. It's tricky to do with work and the band to spend time with you like this." Luka knew he wasn't telling the whole truth; he was beginning to feel jealous of Marinette's relationship with Adrien, though he knew his feelings weren't entirely justified. Luka understood that Marinette and Adrien's relationship was purely platonic, and yet Luka had always felt that they had some unspeakable bond that he could never compete with. It frustrated Luka to feel so insecure, jealous and envious of someone as kind and compassionate as Adrien; yet Luka was only human.

"Oh, ok. Yea, with this being my last year and me applying to college soon, I'll be pretty busy. But I'll always find time to spend with my super awesomely cool boyfriend." Marinette purred as she rubbed her cheek against Luka's shoulder. Luka couldn't help but kiss her hair as she giggled.

"You're just too sweet sometimes." Luka sighed as he held her hands and gently pulled her in close.

"Hehe, so are you." Marinette rubbed her nose against Luka's as his cheeks flushed slightly. He'd never met anyone like Marinette; though he had his fair share of girlfriends in the past, none were as kind and caring as Marinette.

"Marinette, I-I love you." Luka exhaled as his heart stopped. They'd been going out for nearly a year now and he'd finally said it.  
"Luka! I love you too!" Marinette threw her arms around him as they both began smiling like fools, suddenly Luka had lost his balance and fell back on his bed as Marinette landed on top of him. Their noses were touching as Luka felt Marinette's breath on his lips; she smelt of sugar and strawberries. He stared at her lips as Marinette simply froze and continued to stare fixatedly at Luka.

"I have half a mind to kiss you Mari." Luka smirked as Marinette turned bright red.

"I-I wouldn't really mind that." Marinette's voice was shaky and uneven. Luka took advantage of this moment and slowly closed his eyes as their lips touched briefly at first. Marinette pulled back slowly, though Luka gently put a hand behind her head and brought her back in for another kiss. This time, Luka kept Marinette there for a moment longer as she sighed and smiled against his lips. He released the pressure as Marinette gently pulled away.

"Luka, that was our first kiss." Marinette sat up as she touched her hand to her lips.

"It was indeed. I must say, you have the most succulent lips; and you tasted like strawberries." Luka sat up and leaned towards Marinette as he stared at her lips again.

"Why thank you. You're a great kisser." She looked down at Luka's lips just before leaning in to kiss him again. Marinette closed her eyes as Luka gently let his tongue slide out and run over her bottom lip as Marinette gasped and pull away.

"L-Luka." Marinette stared blankly at him as he groaned.

"I'm sorry, was I going too fast?" He looked up at her with a guilty gaze as she shook her head slowly.

"No, but I just don't have any experience with guys, or kissing, or dating." Marinette sat back and began twiddling her thumbs as Luka chuckled softly.

"Well, honestly that's what I really like about you. Your innocence is something that's rare with girls. We can take things slow, it's fine with me." Luka held her hand as he kissed it.

"Thanks Luka. I really like that you're so patient and understanding." Marinette kissed him again as Luka hugged her closely as she squeaked slightly.

"You're so adorable, I could just eat you up." He nibbled at her neck as Marinette began giggling and gently pushing against his shoulders as he began planting kisses along her neck and cheeks as she made noises that were a mixture of moans and squeaks.

"Luka." Marinette said in a breathy tone as he looked at her, noticing her eyes were slightly half-lidded as he kissed her lips multiple times, each kiss he prolonged for a longer period of time than the previous one. Before they knew it, their arms were around each other and Luka's tongue was betwixt Marinette's lips as she sighed, Luka taking advantage of the moment to allow his tongue to slip in as Marinette let out a load moan. It was her first time French kissing and she felt a mixture of nervousness, excitement, and a new sensation of lust. Marinette felt Luka's heartbeat as his chest was pressed against hers; she had her hands in his hair as she heard Luka growl and felt his hands roaming over her body. Marinette continued moaning as Luka's tongue dominated over Marinette's. Luka slowly pulled away as he slightly sucked on her tongue, leaving behind a trail of saliva as Marinette's eyes fluttered. Her hair came undone, her shirt completely wrinkled and pressed up against her chest, her jacket nearly coming off as she stared up at Luka in amazement.

"You know, you're not a bad kisser either." Luka wiped her lower lip with his thumb as Marinette giggled. She sat up and put her hands on either side of Luka's face as she kissed him again, this time she was trying her best to be the dominate one as she nibbled and sucked at Luka's lower lip as he smiled and groaned.

"Marinette, seriously stop unless you want to go further. I may be a nice guy, but there's no way I can resist my gorgeous and sexy girlfriend when she's practically trying to suck my face off." Luka kissed her lips one more time as she pouted.

"Just a little longer. I just want to kiss a little longer." Marinette sat in his lap as she threw off her coat, her fingers in his hair as she slightly ground her hips against his as Luka sucked in air and put his hands on her hips as he encouraged her. He cursed when Marinette pulled away and licked at the outer part of his ear and nibbled at it.

"I can't not touch you right now." Luka kissed Marinette's neck, sucking and biting at it, being sure to leave a mark.

"Luka." Marinette whined and purred slightly as she subconsciously pushed her chest into Luka's face as he motor-boated her. Suddenly, heard the sound of two female voices.

"Shit, that's my mom and my sister." Luka groaned as Marinette nodded and got off him.

"This, was amazing. I'm not trying to pressure you into ever doing this again, or going further, but wow." He kissed her as Marinette nodded.

"It was amazing. I know I'm a complete novice and I'm not that good at all this-"

"No, let me stop you right there. You were amazing, next time it'll feel a bit more natural when we kiss, and possibly go further. Which I really wanted to do, but the last thing I need is for my mom or sister to walk in on us." Luka put his head down as Marinette held his hand.

"I'd better get going, I have a report to work on. But listen, my parents are going to have a special with some western desserts this weekend at the bakery. Would you like to come? My parents said they're going out of town after and maybe you can stay the night." Marinette blushed as Luka nodded enthusiastically.

The remainder of the week went by rather swiftly and both Luka and Marinette were eager for the weekend. Marinette's parents had gotten to know Luka well and were fond of him; they left once they closed up the bakery and Marinette took Luka to her room.

"Just wait here one second." Marinette had Luka wait on her bed as she went to change.

"Ok." Luka sat back and looked around, noticing some drawings she had of him and the designs she was working on her desk on draped across her mannequin.

"Well, what do you think?" Marinette came back wearing a one-piece red lingerie set made of lace.

"Holy shit." Luka didn't curse often, though when he did, he was often pleasantly surprised.

"Does it look ok?" Marinette looked rather embarrassed but when she noticed how Luka responded to her appearance, she had a newfound confidence.

"You look amazing, come here." Luka watched her strut towards him and sit on his lap as she gingerly pulled off his sweater, followed by his shirt. Marinette took the lead and began kissing him as Luka smiled and leaned into her. His hands were on her waist, gripping her as she moved her hips slightly. They continued kissing as Marinette pushed Luka back on the bed as his hands were on the small of her back and making their way towards her backside as he squeezed, realizing she was in fantastic shape. Marinette searched for the button and zipper on Luka's jeans as he stopped kissing her for a moment.

"Marinette, are you sure about this?" He looked up at her as she nodded her head. Luka got up as Marinette helped Luka take off his jeans and laid back down as Marinette sat on his hips and moved them forward back back slightly, giving very little pressure as Luka moaned.

"Hngh, Luka, does it feel good?" Marinette looked down him as his eyes nearly rolled to the back of his head as he nodded.

"Don't, don't stop, please." Luka's hands were on her hips encouraging her as Marinette applied more pressure and ground her hips more. Luka's briefs were beginning to feel increasingly uncomfortable. As Marinette continued to grind against his groin and Luka became progressively excited and move his own hips, his tip managed to slip out and brush against Marinette's folds that were now exposed.

"Huh! Huh! Luka, Luka!" Marinette moaned with an unsteady voice.

"Fuck! Marinette, I'm going to cum!" Luka squeezed his eyes shut as he felt himself climaxing as Marinette's hips were moving at full speed and her legs feeling numb as her inner walls clenched.

"Me too! I'm cumming!" Marinette and Luka came in sync as she collapsed on top of him. They laid there for a moment when Marinette traced over Luka's chest as he smiled, feeling completely content.

"You know; we could do over stuff." Marinette kissed his neck as Luka chuckled.

"What're you doing to me?" He sat up and spread her legs gently as Marinette bit at her lower lip as she felt his breath against her soaking wet panties. Luka pulled the fabric up as Marinette gasped, throwing her head back and gripping the sheets. Luka licked down the center as Marinette began moaning and saying his name with small breathes as he slowly moved aside the fabric and inserted a finger. Marinette was coming undone as Luka watched her squirming under him. He'd never seen anything so sexy and beautiful at the same time. He added another finger as he heard and saw how wet she was, dripping and sloppy as he sucked at her clit when she came.

"W-wow, Luka, that was amazing." Marinette felt unsteady and yet completely satisfied as she slowly got up and pushed Luka down.

"My turn." She winked as she pulled down his briefs and her eyes widened as she noticed how large he was. His member throbbing as Luka smiled and winked. Marinette bent down, her backside sticking up as she slightly moved her hips. She gently grasped him, moving her hand up and down as her finger grazed over his tip.

"You're not going to break me. You can grip harder, use your tongue if you want. I kind of like it a little rough." Luka's voice was husky and what he hinted at was rather kinky, something Marinette didn't quite expect. Marinette simply nodded, using her left had to grip him rather tightly as her right hand cupped the tip and swiveled side-to-side as Luka gritted his teeth and began moaning.  
"Fuck yea, that's amazing Marinette." Luka threw his head back and clutched the sheets as Marinette lowered her head and sucked at his scrotum; Luka moaned even louder. Marinette continued to increase her speed and grip until Luka came within seconds.

"Wow, you came so much." Marinette looked at her hands as Luka nodded.

"What can I say, you were amazing." Luka breathed as Marinette tasted it, finding it rather sour and bitter.

"Don't." Luka sat up, took Marinette's hands and licked at them as she blushed.

"You-"

"Yea, I know it doesn't taste great. You never have to swallow, and I'll never cum in your mouth unless you want me to." Luka kissed her as she smiled and nodded.

"Let me at least try it once." Marinette purred as her phone rang. Luka laid down and felt rather sleepy.

"Hey Adrien." Marinette stood up and happily skipped along as she chatted with him. Luka cursed as he felt jealousy rising inside him. He got up, walked towards Marinette and hugged her from behind as she yelped.

"Oh no, I'm fine." Marinette cleared her throat as Luka began kissing her neck, making his way down her back as well as sliding off the lingerie as Marinette gasped. Luka squeezed her backside as he spread her legs and began licking betwixt her cheeks as Marinette tried to refrain from moaning.

"Oh, I'm j-just tired. Ah, yea I think you inviting Gloria to the Annual Agreste Charity Ball is a great idea. Yea, ngh. That's, that's great." Marinette felt Luka's fingers slip inside her womanhood as he moved them at top speed at she had to pull the phone away whilst she came.

"A-Adrien, I've gotta go. I'll talk to you at school on Monday. And don't forget, use protection!" Marinette teased as she heard Adrien stuttering. Marinette hung up the phone and turned to look at Luka with a fierce gaze as he stood up and faced her.

"That was not cool Luka!" She playfully punched him as he winked and shrugged.

"Another thing you may not have realized is that I'm selfish and I want all your attention, by any means necessary." Luka's voice was lower than usual and sounded rather domineering.

"You're so childish sometimes." Marinette kissed him as she pushed him down on the bed, she felt her folds brush up against his hard member as Luka growled slightly.

"Do, do you have a condom?" Marinette asked shyly as Luka nodded.

"I do, but are you sure you want to do this?" Luka asked as Marinette bit at her lower lip.

"I do." Marinette kissed him again as Luka got up and reached into his jacket pocket, pulled out a condom and went back towards the bed, putting it on as Marinette gulped.

"Lay down." Luka gently pushed her down as he positioned himself.

"Tell me if it hurts at all, I'll be sure to go really slow." Luka smiled reassuringly as Marinette nodded. Luka rubbed against her first as Marinette felt herself grow excited as he slowly pushed forward and she felt her hymen tear as a few tears welled up in her eyes. Luka immediately stopped, gritting his teeth at her tightness.

"The tip is barely in." Luka growled slightly as Marinette nodded.

"I'm ok." She held his hand as Luka pushed further slowly until he was completely inside her and hitting her cervix as Marinette moaned slightly.

"L-Luka." Marinette looked up at him as though she were in pain.

"Marinette are you ok? I can stop if you want." Luka wasn't necessarily being truthful about the fact that he loved being inside of her; her warmth and wetness was driving him crazy, he didn't know how on earth he was going to keep up the charade about "being patient" and understanding of Marinette's feelings.

"No, don't stop. It's just, you're a lot bigger than I'd thought you'd be." Marinette sat up and kissed him as she winced slightly.

"How can I not want to completely devour you in this situation?" Luka leaned his forehead against Marinette's as she sighed and laid back down, reaching her hands over her head as she looked over her shoulder.

"You can move, anyway you want. I know you've been really patient and I really appreciate that. I'm ok with the pain." Marinette closed her eyes as Luka swallowed and pulled out slowly, groaning at her inner walls tightening around him as his member quivered. He cursed as he slowly moved his hips and simply drank in the moment. He licked his lips as he called her name out. Slowly, Marinette's pain was turning to pleasure as she began to softly moan, her voice becoming increasingly audible as Luka either quickened his pace or thrust his hips with more force.

"Luka, faster, please." Marinette looked up at Luka who was watching her every move and reading her body language in order to respond to make both of them become immersed with gratification. Thus, when Marinette asked Luka to move faster, he was eager to do so. Within seconds the two reached their orgasm. Luka pulled out and flopped next to Marinette, slipping off the condom, tying it and tossing it aside as he pulled her in and kissed her.

"You were perfection." He continued to kiss her face and neck as Marinette sighed and giggled.

"I'll always treasure this moment. You were really great, even if I have nothing to compare it to." She kissed his lips as Luka smiled. The two fell asleep as Marinette's phone buzzed reading:

_You are formally invited to the_

Agreste Charity Ball

_On October 2__nd__, promptly at 5pm._

_Please RSVP by September 20__th__._


	3. Chapter 3

**Narrator's POV:**

One word to describe the Annual Agreste Charity Ball, resplendent. They went above and beyond on all decor, cuisine, and ambiance. It was the most formal event in Paris, France, where all people were invited. Purchasing tickets wasn't mandatory, however it was necessary to RSVP in order to make the appropriate amount of food and dessert. There were gambling tables, games, bets, and of course the masquerade ball (which was strictly black and white and ticket purchases were required in order to dance with the next Agreste heir).

"Luka, say you'll come!" Marinette pleaded Friday morning as he walked her to school.

"Alright, only because you asked." As if Luka could ever refuse his girlfriend; she had a new power over him which both excited him and made him nervous.

"Good, because I RSVP'd for two. Oh look, Gloria and Adrien. Morning!" Marinette walked over as Luka followed her.

"Ack, good morn tae ye Marinette an' Luka!" Gloria smiled as she held onto Adrien's hand and waved at them with the other. They all chatted for a bit since school was over and it was the weekend.

"Morning you two." Adrien waved and approached Marinette, letting go of Gloria's hand as he hugged Marinette quickly; she hugged him back as Luka let go of her hand.

"So the Ball's a week from tomorrow." Marinette squealed as Adrien nodded.

"Yep, I can't believe it." Adrien smiled bashfully as he'd realized that it would be the first time he'd introduced Gloria to his parents.

"Ah just dinnae wha' ah'm gonna wear." Gloria sounded terrified as Marinette smiled.

"Fear not, I can make you a very special dress for the occasion." Marinette winked at Adrien as he sighed with relief.

"Well with Marinette designing my girlfriend's dress, no one would doubt her chicness." Adrien thanked Marinette as she blushed and looked away.  
"Oh well, I am the greatest." Marinette giggled as she walked Gloria over to her house for measurements.

"So, I heard you're introducing her to your parents. Things are getting pretty serious huh?" Luka asked as the two of them walked towards the arcade.

"Yea, things have been getting serious. How are things with you and Marinette?" Adrien found a game he was good at and sat down to play as Luka challenged him.

"Great. We've also been getting pretty _serious_." Luka winked as Adrien blushed.

"Oh, that's great. Take good care of her; Marinette's very important to me." Adrien focused back on the screen as Luka gritted his teeth.

"Of course I'm taking good care of her; she's important to me too." Luka upped his game as Adrien somewhat cringed when Luka took out Adrien's avatar.

"Hey, it was just a friendly match." Adrien smiled at Luka as he grumbled.

"Oh look, the claw game. Gloria'd love one of these Pokémon plushies." Adrien leaned against the glass as he looked down and recognized some of the classic Pokémon: Pikachu, Vulpix, Nine-tails, Charmander, and others.

"Cool. You know, isn't Gloria going to be pretty busy with training and competitions soon?" Luka leaned against the nearby wall as Adrien put in a quarter and kept a close eye on the claw's movements.

"Yea why?"  
"Do you think your parents would really approve of you being with a girl that's so . . . laid back?" Luka looked up at Adrien as he shrugged.

"They're not dating her; I am."  
"So confident." Luka chuckled.

"Look Adrien, I'm not trying to discourage you or tell you how to live your life but be prepared ok? Marinette's parents weren't thrilled that she's dating a musician, but my band got signed and we've been doing well with getting gigs and our views on social media have been really helpful. There's a market for music. And well, your family is really renowned; just think of what your parents will do when they meet Gloria. She's a sweet girl and all, but you and I both know they'd prefer you to be with someone like Chloe or Kagami. That's also why I'm assuming you've been so insistent on Gloria attending and looking her best. You're thinking that if your parents see her in a regal dress that Marinette designs that they'll overlook the fact that she's not successful like your other potential suitors. Just because you put glitter and a tiara on a farm girl won't make her a princess. And all this pressure you're inadvertently putting on Marinette doesn't fly with me. Just because you've been going through to her doesn't mean I don't see what's going on." Luka was standing up straight and staring at Adrien who'd dropped a Vulpix plushie and was red in the face.

"Hey, I'm not trying to make Gloria out to be some princess when I know exactly who she is. If anything you should be supportive."  
"Oh I am; I'm glad that Marinette had the sense to get over you but I don't appreciate you depending on her so much to try and solve your problems. Be a man; don't be a coward about your decision. It's not fair on Gloria either. You know she's not accustomed to your style of living. Just don't fuck this up." Luka shook his head as he walked past Adrien and played skeet ball as Adrien went back to the claw game and thought long and hard about what Luka'd said. Was he trying to pressure Gloria into acting more like a refined princess rather then being herself? Adrien knew he'd been calling and texting Marinette for advice, but was he pushing the limits? Adrien ran his fingers through his hair as he finally won a Pikachu and headed for home with numerous thoughts buzzing around in his head.

The remainder of the week before the ball went by in a flash as Luka was doing his best to be more cordial with Adrien, especially since he'd stopped calling Marinette at odd hours of the night.

"I am so excited." Marinette twirled around in the room as Gloria watched and smiled.

"Ah cannae believe it's tonight. Ah'm so nervous. Ah know Adrien's parents will be there." Gloria bit at her fingernails as Marinette rolled her hands.

"Don't worry about it. Adrien's mom Emilie is really nice; Gabriel is a complicated man but I'm sure they'll both love you." Marinette held Gloria's hand as she got her up and put her dress on, checking to see if there were any more last minute alterations needed.

"Man, I am good. It's perfect! Fits you like a glove." Marinette smiled confidently as she nodded her head as Gloria slowly turned and watched herself in the mirror.

"Now hair and makeup time!" Marinette smiled brightly as she prepared the curling iron and some makeup as Gloria giggled. She'd never had any siblings or any really girly friends that would help her do her makeup; thus this was all new to her. After two hours, Marinette had Gloria stand up straight as she looked in the mirror, gasping at her own reflection.

"Ah almost dinnae recognize mahself." Gloria smiled as her eyes lit up. Marinette is going to design a dress for Gloria. The dress is going to have a sweetheart neckline, sleeveless, mermaid style with a form fitting black bodice with a lace overlay, however what made it so unique was a fold at the front of the dress that opened up whenever she took a step in her black stilettos, revealing a plaid pattern paying homage to her beloved country. Her hair was curled and worn down.

"You look stunning, now, let me finish getting ready and we can go. Luka and Adrien said they'll be meeting us there." Marinette smiled brightly, wondering why Adrien couldn't pick Gloria up and walk in with her; Luka had offered to pick the two girls up but Marinette didn't want to upset Gloria, she was sure Adrien had an explanation for it and thus brushed it off.

"All finished." Marinette turned as Gloria gasped when she looked over the all white princess style dress with a lace one strapped bodice and a puffy shirt skirt made of tulle with glitter, a pair of white stilettos, her hair was pinned back (including her bangs).

"Let's go." Marinette winked, she may have done an excellent job with Gloria's dress, but she wanted to look mature and confident by Luka's side.

Marinette's parents drove the two girls as they made their way to set up their station for dessert.

"Now you two have a nice time." Marinette's mom smiled as they nodded and walked in, without escorts or masks, since the masquerade didn't start until after dinner.

"It's so beautiful." Gloria looked around the room as her eyes sparkled.

The ballroom was exquisite to say the least. The Agrestes had their annual ball at Mayor Bourgeois' hotel Le Grand Paris. Within its walls was a mélange of Parisian and Venetian decor with a slight modern touch. The ceilings had fabric hanging low in hues of black, white, silver and gold. The walls had backdrops of Venice with numerous Venetian masks hung up, some adorned with gold or silver antique frames, others with sleek black or white frames with metal masks adorned with diamonds and precious gems. There was a jeweler renting out their finest pieces. Each lady was decorated with either earrings, a tiara, a necklace, bracelet, or a ring; some even wore all five. Marinette's parents were in a corner serving dessert, the finest chefs in Paris, France were making a six course meal. There was a live band playing softly in the background as auctions took place, couples were dancing, and some vendors were encouraging people to buy, since half of what they spend will be donated to the charity of their choice. Marinette and Gloria felt somewhat out of place, but Marinette shook it off and walked along gracefully.

"Come on Gloria, let's get some drinks." Marinette led Gloria over to the punch bowl. Luka was running late and Adrien had to attend to his guests. Marinette poured them each a glass as she handed Gloria hers.

"Thanks." Gloria swallowed and looked around. All the women were wearing expensive gowns, their perfect hair pinned up with pearls and diamonds in it, some even rented tiaras.

"Gloria, stop fidgeting, you look stunning. Not trying to give myself a compliment, but the dress I designed for you is beautiful; you're beautiful." Marinette smiled reassuringly as Gloria observed her dress.

"Ack, yer right. Ah'm just nervous. Ah never realized how well off the Agrestes are." Gloria sipped at her punch and seemed a bit more relaxed.

"Now, let's go dance." Marinette polished off her punch as they made their way towards the dance floor where the DJ had just begun to play some upbeat music. Suddenly Gloria felt hands on her waist as she snapped her head and noticed it was a man wearing an all white tux.

"Adrien, ah almost dinnae recognize ya." Gloria breathed as she turned and faced him. Adrien wore an all white Venetian mask make of porcelain covering his entire face, even though everyone knew what he looked like, no one knew it was him.

"Oh, there's Luka. I'm gonna go dance with him." Marinette winked as she beamed whilst Luka walked over to her. Luka was wearing an all black tux with a white tie and vest with what appeared to be glitter and tulle matching Marinette dress. Luka's was hair gelled back except a few pieces resembling blue slightly covering his face. They began dancing as Adrien continued to dance and talk with Gloria.

"Sorry I'm late. I had to greet some people. I'm wearing this mask so no one would recognize me."

"Well, ah'm glad ya came tae see meh." Gloria smiled as Adrien gently pulled her aside into another room.

"I have something for you." Adrien pulled off his mask and reached into his pocket; he held a hair pin made of gems resembling Gloria's Pokémon Sobble.

"Oh, it's lovely." Gloria grinned as Adrien pinned up half of her hair as she looked in a mirror and observed herself.

"I'd like you to come and meet my parents." Adrien smiled as Gloria gulped and nodded.

"Alright." She nodded as Adrien put back on his mask and led her over to his parents as he pulled his mask to the side.

"Mother, Father, this is Gloria; the girl I've been seeing for a few years now." Adrien introduced her as they looked at her apprehensively.

"It's so nice tae meet ya both." Gloria put out her hand as she roughly shook their hands.

"Yes, Gloria, we've heard quite a bit about you." Emilie smiled in a friendly matter as Gabriel grumbled.

"Yes, nice to meet you." Gabriel simply nodded his head cordially as Gloria nodded and shook it firmly.

"What does your family do?" Emilie asked politely.

"Well, it's just me mah mom an' mah brother Victor; she usually takes care of the house an' works part time as a receptionist. An' Victor is a Pokémon trainer as well. Ah'm a Pokémon trainer an' a champion; ah've won awards an' scholarships of all sorts." Gloria stated proudly.

"Oh, I see. That's really fascinating." Emilie smiled as Gabriel made a face.

"And what kind of money or future is there in Pokémon training?" Gabriel said with a stern and disinterested look.

"What my husband is trying to ask is if you have any plans to attend college or what goals you have?" Emilie smiled as she looked at her husband with a warning look.

"Well, ah must say that college was never really part of my plan. Being a Pokémon trainer is a pretty demanding an' ah 'ave tae train constantly whit mah Pokémon an' ah'll be travelin' a lot in the near future. It's mah dream tae keep training, competing an' travelin' the world." Gloria beamed as Adrien's parents looked anything but impressed.

"Ah, I see, well you two go and enjoy dinner and the masquerade. Please excuse us, there are some other matters we need to attend to." Emilie smiled politely as Gloria simply nodded and walked with Adrien to the dinner table.

Dinner was served; everyone ate and drank; then it was time for the masquerade. Marinette wore a shimmering all white butterfly mask making her blue eyes look enchanting. Luka wore an all black mask covering his face with some icy blue shimmering stones in it bringing out his eyes and the blue tips of his hair slightly overlaying on the top of it. Gloria wore a gold metal Venetian mask that brought out her brown eyes, to which her smoky eye looked helped make her eyes pop.

"Thank you everyone for coming, I hope you're all having a wonderful time." Emilie walked out wearing a stunning white gold mask covered in diamonds.

"Now, for the final and most opportune moment to donate tonight, there will be tickets sold to dance with our son Adrien. So ladies, this is your best chance to try and snatch up the most eligible bachelor for a dance. The rules are as follows: those dancing with Adrien must have a ticket, no other person can cut in during that dance with Adrien, and have fun." Emilie giggled as the band began to play while tickets were being sold like crazy.

"May I have this dance?" Marinette walked up to Adrien as he bowed and she curtsied; they chatted and laughed as Luka watched from a close distance. As the song ended, Chloe and Kagami both rushed up to Adrien's side as he offered his hand out to Chloe first. She managed to cling to him during the entire song; then it was Kagami's turn. She was graceful, elegant and beautiful; yet Adrien found her company to be a bit dull. Adrien sighed as he felt his obligation intermixed with boredom to be overwhelming.

"May ah 'ave this dance?" Gloria asked as Adrien chuckled.

"Of course." He took her hand as they glided across the dance floor. Adrien drank in every inch of her as he continued to compliment how beautiful she looked and how much he enjoyed being with her compared to the others he was dancing with. Before he knew it, they were simply living in the moment as they hardly noticed that they had danced together for three songs.

"Adrien dear, I do believe these other ladies bought more tickets; please fulfill your obligation and dance with them." Emilie whispered in his ear as he nodded his head and obeyed. The remainder of the evening seemed to drag on; then the guests finally all left and Adrien had snuck off with Gloria to his bedroom at home. Since everyone else was still busy either cleaning up, collecting cash or getting home; they were alone.

"Alone at last." Adrien brought Gloria in for a kiss as she giggled.

"Let's get these stupid masks off." Adrien pulled his off as Gloria gently untied hers.

"I don't know about you, but I've been dying to kiss you all night." Adrien purred as Gloria smiled.

"Ya know ah'm always wantin' tae spend time wrapped in yer arms." She walked up to him as they began kissing, their tongues dancing together as she begged for him to unzip her dress.

"You know; a bath doesn't sound too bad either." Adrien growled at the back of his throat as Gloria giggled and nodded. Adrien started the tub as they both undressed and got in. Gloria slid in front of him as she sighed.

"This is more like it." She kissed his hand as he agreed, running his fingertips over her body as she shivered.

"Did yer parents like meh?" Gloria looked up at Adrien as he sighed.

"My parents are complicated people; I wouldn't worry too much about what they think. My father especially; he has impossible expectations for me, as for my mother, well she'll always have my side in things. She always has."

"Mmm." Gloria held her breath as Adrien's fingers began to encircle around her erect nipples as she bit at her lower lip.

"Let's not talk anymore." Adrien kissed her neck as he slid one hand down to Gloria's womanhood and began stroking her folds as she moaned loudly. Gloria lifted her hand and reached out to Adrien's manhood as she began to move her hand up and down in a slow motion as Adrien growled at the back of his throat. They pleased one another until Gloria had looked at the clock and realized she needed to go home. They kissed each other goodbye, Gloria left, and as Adrien got ready for bed, there was a knocking at the door.

"Adrien, we need to talk darling." Emilie was standing at the other side with a distraught look on her face.

"Sure, what is it Mother?"

"You aren't serious about Gloria are you?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, your father and I were talking about it and we just don't think that she's right for you."  
"What?"  
"Well, she's a nice girl and all, and it's fine if you want to date her . . . temporarily, but let's be honest, she's not the marrying type."  
"And who decides that?"  
"Well, society does dear, and quite frankly your father and I do."  
"So what's that supposed to mean?"  
"It means, you're going to start courting other girls soon. And the wonderful news is that there are two already very interested in you. Chloe and Kagami. Isn't that wonderful!?" Emilie clapped her hands together as Adrien was at a loss for words.


	4. Chapter 4

**Narrator's POV:**

"Adrien, you have a guest." Emilie smiled brightly as Adrien's eyes cracked open as he groaned.

"Mother, please, it's too early and I want to enjoy this Sunday." Adrien rolled over, pulling his pillow over his head as Emilie opened the door.

"Now Adrien, don't keep your date waiting."

"What date?" Adrien shot up as Emilie sat on his bed.

"Yes, date. Kagami came early today since she planned to return to Japan at the end of the week. So she had wanted to go to the major tourist spots in Paris for her last week. I offered for you to take her around, so up and at 'em." Emilie tapped on Adrien's feet just before she stood up and walked out. Adrien cursed to himself as he noticed a text from Gloria saying that she had training practice since she had a championship tournament coming up during the summer time and thus needed to train.

"Fine, fine. But we're just friends!" Adrien yelled as Emile laughed.

"Never say never my dear!"

With that Adrien got up, got dressed and went downstairs to find Kagami waiting for him. She was wearing a tight black dress with black heels and her hair was curled.

"Morning sleepy head." She smirked as Adrien nodded.

"Morning Kagami, you look nice. Want to head out?" Adrien checked his phone again and noticed that Gloria had invited him over for dinner later that night at her house; he smiled as he walked out the front door. Thus his day went on with showing Kagami around and counting down the moments before he'd see Gloria for dinner.

Meanwhile Luka and Marinette were in his room as his mother and sister went out for the entire day.

"Now, what punishment would you like for dancing with that little princely friend of yours?" Luka purred as he crawled towards Marinette as she laid on his bed giggling.  
"Oh, I don't know, how about you just keep me up _all day and night long_." Marinette purred as she sat up and cupped his face.

"I'm definitely in agreement with you there." He looked at her lips as they began kissing. Marinette tilted her head as Luka leaned forward and kissed her deeply as she sighed; his hands cupped her face as hers were around his neck. Luka began planting kisses on her; sucking on her lower lip as Marinette licked his lips. Luka took hold of her tongue and began sucking on it as Marinette began moaning.

"Luka." Marinette moved away for a moment.

"What's wrong?" Luka looked at her with a confused expression.

"Clothes. Hot. Take them off." Marinette begged through half lidded eyes as Luka smiled.

"Your wish is my command." He began stripping her as he took off his own clothes and looked at her with amazement.

"You know; this is supposed to be a punishment. You're not supposed to be enjoying this." Luke pulled her close to him as she yelped.

"Hey." She giggled as Luka ticked her by running his fingers over body as she began laughing and kicking her feet about uncontrollably.

"S-s-stop! Hahaha, please!" Marinette pleaded through teary eyes as Luka smirked.

"Ok, since you asked so nicely." Luka began kissing Marinette from her toes to her nose as Marinette felt completely weak. Luka ran his tongue over her erect nipples as Marinette began to moan while he looked up at her and took the entire nipple in his mouth as he sucked at it with great force as Marinette began to thrash about and cross her legs and felt herself climaxing.

"L-Luka, I can't. I'm going to cum." Marinette closed her eyes as he switched nipples and began to run his rough fingers over her folds as she shot her eyes open and nearly yelled as she came.

"Well, someone's having a good time." Luka sat up and watched as Marinette's breathing was shaky and uneven.

"You look so sexy." Luka kissed her lips as Marinette reached out to grab his manhood as he winced.

"E-easy there tiger." Luka closed one eye as Marinette moved her hand at lightening speed.

"Fuck, fuck!" Luka closed his eyes as he began moaning; cumming in seconds as Marinette licked her hand.

"Well, you didn't last long." Marinette winked as Luka laid back and breathed deeply.

"You are a little vixen." Luka gently pulled her down to lay next to him as her phone buzzed.

"Hmm, oh it's Adrien." Marinette turned over and laid on her stomach as she read the text. Luka licked his lips as he spread Marinette's legs apart and licked at her folds as Marinette began moaning.

"Luka, easy, I'm still s-sensitive." Marinette looked back and breathed heavily as Luka ignored her and continued toying with her clit until she came. Marinette flipped them over and ground her hips down as Luka's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he cursed.

"Now, it's your turn for punishment." Marinette moved her hips forward and back as Luka growled at the back of his throat.

"Not so tough now are you?" Marinette smiled in conquest as she was beginning to become affected by the slippery sensation of her folds and clit being rubbed against Luka's shaft and tip. Marinette quivered as she bit at her lower lip and ground her hips down as Luka bucked.

"Marinette, please, don't tease me anymore." Luka begged as she nodded. She let Luka get up to get a condom as he slipped it on and Marinette was riding him until they came within seconds.

"Wow, that was amazing." Marinette kissed his jawline as he nodded.

"It was. What did Adrien want?" He asked as Marinette sighed.

"Well, it sounds like his mom wants him to start courting other girls that are 'marriage material' rather than dating Gloria. So he's been taking Kagami out all day. He's starting to get really annoyed with both his parents. His dad is completely against him and Gloria being together at all and his mom is fine with them dating but wants Adrien to think about courting someone like Chloe or Kagami."  
"And what's the difference between dating and courting?"  
"Well, dating can be temporary, but courting is with the intention to marry; or at least that how his family sees it."  
"So would you consider that we're dating or courting?" Luka leaned in as Marinette blushed.

"Well, the one to really decide that is the gentleman." Marinette smiled and kissed him as Luka blushed.

"Hmm, touché. To be honest, I want to view us as courting." He tucked some loose hairs behind her ear as Marinette smiled from ear-to-ear.  
"Really?" She searched his face as he nodded. Marinette leapt into his arms as they made love again.

The day had finally come to an end and Adrien was grateful that he was finally going to see Gloria. He told his parents he was staying over at Nino's; and he'd made sure to pick up some _protective_ type of materials before going to her house.

"Adrien, come in. Ah just finished makin' dinner." Gloria opened the door as Adrien sat down. They ate together and Adrien told Gloria about his day as she did the same about her own. She felt sorry for him and didn't feel jealous since she knew Adrien had no romantic feelings towards Kagami.

"Now, how aboot we forget all that an' have a nice romantic evein'?" Gloria purred as Adrien nodded in agreement as they began kissing while seated on the couch. Gloria sighed as Adrien's hands ran up and down her sides as she moaned slightly; their tongues were fighting for dominance. Adrien took off Gloria's sweater and began fumbling over the buttons as Gloria helped. Adrien noticed she was wearing a new hot pink bra and matching panties.

"Nice." Adrien smirked as Gloria giggled.

"Ah wanted tae surprise ye." She leaned forward and kissed him again as Adrien cupped her breast; Gloria whimpered as Adrien continued kissing her passionately. Gloria managed to unzip Adrien's pants as his rock-hard manhood slipped out. She rubbed against him as Adrien moaned upon the feeling of her silk panties rubbing against his member.

"G-Gloria, don't stop." Adrien breathed out in between kisses as she unclasped her bra and Adrien pinched her erect nipples as Gloria moaned. They climaxed quickly as Gloria pulled away for a moment.

"Ah've been thinking aboot it, an' ah want tae be whit ye. In bed, but it is mah first time." Gloria looked up at him with a shy regard as Adrien nodded, picking her up and gently placing her down on the bed.

"I'll go slow, tell me if it hurts at all." Adrien said in a tender tone as Gloria nodded. Adrien took off his clothes as he gently pulled Gloria's panties off, noticing how wet she was. He tentatively spread her legs open as he put a condom on and positioned himself at her entrance. He slowly pushed forward as Gloria winced slightly, Adrien stopped until she told him to keep going.

"It's, it's all the way in." Adrien hissed as Gloria's inner walls clenched around him tightly. Gloria encouraged him to move as Adrien nodded his head and slowly pulled out as he moaned.

"You're so tight." Adrien felt his muscles tighten as he pushed back in.

"Yer so fuckin' big." Gloria looked up at him as Adrien leaned down to kiss her. He finally found a steady slow pace until Gloria was accustomed to him; he picked up speed upon Gloria's request as they began to climax.

"Ah'm cummin'!" Gloria yelled out as Adrien grunted and thrust his hips forward one last time before cumming soon after.

"Wow." Adrien rolled off of her and pulled the condom off as Gloria smiled.

"That was amazin'." She kissed him as Adrien discarded the condom and held her close.

"I honestly never knew how I was going to lose my virginity; but know that this moment couldn't have been more perfect." He kissed her as Gloria sighed.

"This was perfect. Ack, it's gettin' late. Ya ought tae get back before yer parents get mad." Gloria kissed his cheek as Adrien smirked.

"Wot?" Gloria looked at him with a curiosity written all over her face.

"I told them I'm staying at Nino's. So let's sleep and we can have breakfast and go to school together."  
"Really? Ok!" Gloria snuggled into him as they fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Narrator's POV:**

"You bitch! You Succubus. Come back here!" An angered woman called after the cat-like woman.

"Succubus. Hmm, never been called that before." She (Caterina) walked away, with a sway in her hips and her contract in hand.  
"I said come back here!" The woman continued to approach Caterina.

"For what? It was in my contract to obey my master and become his servant after saving his life, in which I grant him his desires until our contract is fulfilled, and it was today. Thus, his soul was my payment." Caterina showed the widow her contract.

"But you took him from me! Not only that but you . . . you." She began crying hysterically.

"Had sex with the man? Yes, because that was in our contract, it's not my fault you married a lustful man. And it's not like I enjoyed it. It can be so sad what demons will do for a meal." Caterina rolled her contract up, put it in her purse and continued walking way.

"You're a monster!" The widow looked up at Caterina and cursed her.

"Funny, I thought I was just a slut. You make me feel so much better. I thank you mistress." And with a nod of her head, she was off, in the blink of an eye and suddenly the woman forgot all about Caterina Johansson and only remembered the shocking death of her husband.

"Pitiful." Caterina scoffed.

"The fact that you slayed him before his wife, or that she found you two together before you killed him?" Sebastian was right behind her.  
"Both. Sebs, I didn't think I'd find you around here." Caterina looked over her shoulder.  
"Yes well I'm on errand for my master." Sebastian was now in front of her, a serious look on his face.

"Oh, that small boy that you're always around. He's rather darling, and his soul seems . . . delicious, you sure know how to pick them Sebs." She licked her lips.

"Indeed." Sebastian's eyes glowed protectively.

"So, what do I owe the pleasure?" She curtsied, making sure to change the subject.

"I have some questions for you." Sebastian's eyes became calmer.

"Fine, let's go to my place. What say you?" She was at his side, tugging at his arm.

"That sounds delightful." He smiled his delectable smile and they were gone in a flash.


	6. Chapter 6

**Narrator's POV:**

It was the last month of school left and no one was more eager to graduate than Adrien. He found himself staying over at either Gloria's or Marinette's and would rarely have meals with his parents, 'less they argue about his future. Yet, one evening, he wasn't able to get out of the house fast enough.

"Adrien, let's have a chat, shall we son?" Gabriel had Adrien join him in his office as he closed the door.

"Look dad, I'm on my way out so if we could make this fast."  
"No, here's what we're going to do. Since I pay all the bills, including the ones that put a roof over your head, _you're _going to listen to me. Now, I know your mother is passive on you dating Gloria and you have. You've been running off to see her late in the evenings and all weekend long as well as seeing her at school and school related events. But, now it's time to think about your future. I understand you have an infatuation with this girl, but that's all going to be put behind you once you graduate."  
"What-"

"I'm not finished yet. You've had this entire year to have your fun, well now it's time to get serious. The only reason I didn't say anything sooner was because your mother would interfere, well now she's asleep and we can converse freely. You're young, younger than I was when I'd met your mother, but I had an obligation and responsibilities, as do you. Luckily, in my case, I feel in love. And for you it may be the same. You have to at least try and give it some time. Now I know you consider Chloe as more of a sister; thus I'm proposing you marry Kagami. You both have a lot in common and seem to get along, and her family and ours would have great business opportunities. Thus, upon graduation, you'll end things with Gloria and propose to Kagami."

"Dad."

"No Adrien, this isn't a question or a request; it's an obligation and responsibility of being an Agreste. Now, go enjoy your time left with Gloria." Gabriel stood and walked out as Adrien sat there speechless. His heart ached as he realized how serious his father was. There was no "yes/no" decision; only "yes." For a moment, Adrien had hoped that he could convince his parents otherwise as to his decision on Gloria being his future wife; yet that all seemed completely impossible. Adrien took a moment before walking over to Gloria's. He made love to her as if he was never going to see her again. Gloria didn't pry him for information and he didn't offer up any; feeling completely powerless and defeated. Adrien simply soaked in every second with Gloria; observing every feature, tracing over every inch and curve of her body; putting it to memory as he felt his heart slowly breaking. As he kissed her for the last time that night, Gloria sighed and whispered how much she loved him as Adrien pretended to be sleep, a tear rolling down his check.

The next morning, Adrien's spirits weren't lifted and Marinette noticed the sudden change in personality.

"Hey, Adrien, are you ok?" Marinette managed to catch him just before lunch ended as he pulled her into the janitor's closet and unloaded.

"Wow, that's really . . . terrible." Marinette put a hand on his shoulder as Adrien's eyes began to well up.

"But you'll figure something out. True love always prevails." Marinette smiled as Adrien scoffed.

"Easy for you to say, your parents love Luka; they're not trying to set you up with someone you don't even love."  
"Adrien, I know this hurts right now and you feel lost, but you have to fight for what you want. Luka may be the man I love, but he isn't perfect and we argue about all kinds of things, sometimes it's over silly little things and other times our words hurt one another. But no matter what, we fight for our relationship; even if that is with each other and our emotions."  
"Hmm, I guess I'll have to do the same." Adrien sighed as he walked out and Gloria noticed him, though he didn't see her; then she saw Marinette walk out with a small smile on her face. It wasn't the first time Gloria felt insecure about their relationship; but it was the first evidence of there possibly being something more then friendship present. Gloria ran to the bathroom as she began crying; she'd wondered why Adrien didn't tell her he loved her back the other night. Was he cheating on her? Was Marinette ever really her friend? So many questions and insecurities emerged as she walked out with puffy red eyes.

"Oh Gloria, you look like a train wreck." Chloe snorted as Gloria gritted her teeth and walked away.

"Wait, did something happen between you and Adrikins? I mean Adrien? Oh, too bad." Chloe teased as Gloria fisted her hands.

"Ah dinnae need ya pockin' at mah emotions! It's none of yer business, so keep yer big nose oot of it!" Gloria raised her voice as Chloe stood there mouth agape, watching Gloria stomp away. Gloria was in a terrible mood for the rest of the day. Once school had finally ended, Adrien tried walking home with her but rather than waiting for him; Gloria took off on her own.

"Where's Gloria?" Adrien looked around as everyone shrugged; Alya telling him that she thought she saw Gloria heading home. Thus, Adrien made his way over to Gloria's house; as he knocked on the door, Gloria hurriedly opened it.

"Hey Gloria, I didn't know you were in such a hurry. I wanted to talk to you about something. Something important that may alter the way you view me." Adrien smiled earnestly as Gloria thought this was his way of saying he was leaving her for Marinette.

"Look Adrien; I know whit yer gonna tell meh an' honestly ah dinnae wanna hear it. If ya have tae make this decision, then so be it. I hope yer happy with the choice ya made." Gloria began tearing up as she slammed the door in his face.

"Wait, Gloria! What're you talking about? The decision and choice I made was you!" Adrien pounded on the door as Gloria wiped away her tears.

"Whit're ya talkin' aboot?" Gloria cracked open the door as Adrien desperately tried to get in.

"I'm talking about telling my father that I want to be with you and that it doesn't matter that they don't approve of you. You're all I need." Adrien slowly opened the door as he reached out for Gloria's hands.

"Ya mean, yer not leavin' meh for Marinette?"  
"What!? No! Of course not! She's like a loyal younger sister! I only have eyes for you." Adrien cupped her face as Gloria smiled for a moment, but pushed Adrien away.

"Then why did ya an' Marinette come oot of the janitor's closet after lunch?"  
"That? Oh, I just needed someone to talk to."  
"Well then, talk tae meh. Ah'm yer girlfriend. Ya should be able tae confide in meh." Gloria held both of his hands as Adrien nodded.

"You're right. I'm sorry. I just didn't want to unload all this stress on you about what my parents were saying about our relationship and how they've been trying to set me up with Chloe or Kagami. I didn't want you to feel like you were doing anything wrong because you weren't. My parents were being ridiculous and unfair. I never want you to change, because I love you just the way you are. And I'm going to prove it. just trust me and leave it to me ok?"  
"Ok." Gloria nodded as she pulled him in and closed the door.

That weekend, the Agrestes were invited as honored guests for a special event at an art convention near the louver. Adrien was there, though not assigned to say anything, however, he had other plans.

"Wow, there are a lot of people here." Marinette looked around as Luka nodded.

"Hey guys." Alya waved as Nino followed behind her.

"You made it." Marinette gave her best friend a hug.

"Of course, they're serving such great hors d'oeuvres." Alya popped another cube of cheese into her mouth as Marinette rolled her eyes.

"And we're here to support Adrien; he said there was something really important he had to say." Marinette noticed Gloria walking around a bit lost.

"Oh, there's Gloria, let me to get her."  
"Sure, but don't forget, the auction starts in a few minutes!" Alya called after Marinette, though she didn't hear her.

"That girl is always running around trying to save the world." Alya sighed as Luka chuckled.

"But that's what makes Marinette Marinette; she's always so helpful and willing to go above and beyond to help others." Luka looked at a painting with a single light illuminating a dark forest.

"She is definitely dedicated to that boy. Adrien I mean; she treats him as if he were her brother." Alya smiled.

"Yea, I appreciate their _friendship_." Luka turned and saw Marinette walking towards the group as a deep voice rang out.

"Please take your seats for the auction!"

"Oh, it's starting." Marinette smiled as they all sat in the back of the room. The Agrestes were upfront and were to present the most exclusive piece; a guitar painting created and signed by Jagged Stone. Hours later, it was finally time for the Agrestes to present Jagged Stone's art, when Adrien suddenly took the mic.

"I'd like to thank everyone for coming out to this event and I'd like to thank my friends for always supporting me. Mother, Father I know you only want what's best for me, but I truly believe I'm old enough now to understand what that is for me. And it's summarized into one word: _Gloria_. I love her and plan to make a future with her. I can't be with anyone else, not Chloe or Kagami. I'm sorry you both had to find out this way but I want my feelings known and heard." The paparazzi began taking photos and reporting the breaking news, when suddenly they began flooding around Gloria asking her personal questions and prying her for information.

"Hey, leave her alone!" Marinette stood up and protected Gloria as Adrien got down and ran up to her.

"Adrien." Gloria smiled as Adrien nodded. The two departed as Adrien's parents were left with their mouths agape and a lot of explaining to do to Kagami, who was visiting temporarily, Chloe and her father who was in hysterics, as well as trying to avoid paparazzi. Marinette, Luka, Alya and Nino all snuck out and went to see a movie as Adrien and Gloria took refuge in her home in the Galar Region.

"Ah can't believe ye did that for meh." Gloria cupped Adrien's face as they lay naked in her bed.  
"Of course, I'd do anything for you. I'm just sorry it took so long for me to say anything."

"No, dinnae be sorry; ah'm sorry ah ever doubted ya." She kissed him as he held her close, knowing the next day would be brutal back home. The two simply lived in the moment, since they were at their happiest.


	7. Chapter 7

**LEMON WARNING! DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE LEMONS!**

**Narrator's POV:**

"Adrien, would ya like some coffee?" Gloria was walking around in her kitchen wearing Adrien's shirt as he walked in barefooted and wearing only his briefs.

"Coffee sounds good." He smiled as he kissed her cheek.

"Mmm, alright." Gloria put on a pot of coffee and went to her fridge to find something for breakfast.

"Ah 'ave some stew; would that make fur a good breakfast?" Gloria looked back at Adrien as he nodded.

"Sure babe." Adrien yawned and stretched. Adrien was enjoying staying at Gloria's house, though he knew he'd still have to go home to either get what he needed and that was essentially it. His mother would often leave long voice messages and send him numerous texts; whereas his father refused to speak to him altogether, except when he would demand something of Adrien. They had breakfast, got dressed and made their way to school; the two chatted along the way smiling when Adrien suddenly heard clicking noises and saw something shiny amid some hedges. He simply ignored it and continued on with Gloria.

The remainder of the day went by quickly, though Adrien had a strange feeling he was being watched all day long. As he and Gloria returned home, Adrien felt drowsy and went to lie down as Gloria started making dinner. It was strange, feeling like a married couple and yet Adrien knew he wasn't entirely ready for married life either. Suddenly, Adrien began dreaming about Gloria and what she'd look like in a wedding dress, and better yet in the honeymoon "attire" (or lack thereof). Adrien felt the corner of his lips curl up in a smile as he thought of being pinned down by restraints as Gloria sat above him, beads of sweat all across her body as she resembling Aphrodite; glistening and gleaming as she moved her hips in a smooth rhythm as Adrien rolled his eyes back.

"Ahh!" Gloria's moans filled the room as Adrien felt his hips move on their own as Gloria held her hand up to her lips as she licked them seductively.

"Fuck." Adrien cursed under his breath as Gloria smiled in conquest; Adrien's member quivered as he was near his climax. Gloria threw her head back as she ground her hips down. Adrien rolled his eyes back as he moaned and came within seconds.

"Huh!" Adrien woke up and noticed his very wet dream had aroused him tenfold as Gloria walked into the room.

"Time fur dinner." She smiled as she looked over Adrien and blushed.

"Oh um, I'll be right there." He grabbed a pillow and covered himself as she giggled.

"Ya 'ave a wet dream? If ya want, we could 'ave dessert first." She winked as Adrien bit his lip and nodded. He and Gloria made love on the kitchen table; completely lost in the moment.

A month went by as Gloria and Adrien's schedule remained the same. Luka and Marinette were on the other hand, taking their relationship in a more progressive direction.

"Ok Luka, what's this big surprise you keep talking about?" Marinette faced Luka as he smiled.

"Relax babe, just take life one step at a time. Besides, we're almost there." Luka winked as Marinette groaned.

"Almost where? We've been driving for nearly an hour." She grabbed his arm and began tugging as he laughed heartily.

"Here we are." Luka pulled into a driveway.

"Luka, where are we?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Just trust me ok?"

"Ok." Marinette shrugged and got out; Luka walked up and unlocked the front door as Marinette observed the nice landscaping and a cute white picket fence. There was a small porch with a nice blue door and large bay windows.

"This better be legal Luka, because I'm pretty sure this would be breaking and entering." Marinette followed Luka inside as Marinette gasped. It was a two story house with an open concept and a vintage feel.

"This place is gorgeous! Look at that chandelier!" Marinette looked around as Luka watched her and smiled.

"Luka, what's going on?" Marinette smiled brightly and began giggling.

"This is my house. I just bought it, and I wanted you to be the first to see it. I know it's a little far from town, but I've always wanted to live in more of a country setting. I wanted to ask if you wanted to move in with me."

"Oh Luka." Marinette ran up to him and began kissing him.

"So wait, does this mean we're getting married?" Marinette leaned back and observed Luka's face.

"Well yes, but I thought maybe we could get adjusted to college life and take it one step at a time. I thought this would be a good start; so that way if you find any housekeeping habits I have that you absolute hate, you could get used to it."

"Oh? And you don't think I would correct them?" Marinette giggled.

"Absolutely. And feel free to punish me anyway you'd like." Luka purred as Marinette smiled brightly.  
"Oh I definitely will." She kissed his neck as he pulled away and showed her around.

Finals had come and gone; thus graduation was afoot and Gloria was a nervous wreck.

"Marinette, ah've got tae talk with ya." Gloria pulled her aside as they walked into the ladies' room and Marinette looked at her friend with concern.

"What's up? Is everything ok?"  
"Well, not really. Ah'm late." Gloria said in a whisper.

"Late? Late, as in _late_?" Marinette's eyes widened as Gloria nodded.

"Ah think ah'm pregnant." Gloria's eyes welled up as Marinette comforted her.

"Oh Gloria, it's ok, don't cry. Have you told Adrien?"

"No, ah wasnnae certain until ah realized that ah was late this month. Ah went an' took a pregnancy test. It was positive. Ah'm turning eighteen next month. Ah, ah dinnae know whit tae do." Gloria began crying as Marinette held her.

"Shh, it's ok. Does your mom know?"

"She does. She wants me tae tell Adrien an' see whit he says. But he's already goin' through so much with his parents. Ah cannae make things worse for 'im." Gloria sniffed as she released Marinette.

"You do have to tell Adrien, but I know for a fact that he would never hurt you or be upset. I'm sure it'll be a surprise but we're all practically adults. Just be honest with him."

"Right. Thanks Marinette." Gloria smiled as she freshened up and they both went to attend their graduation ceremony. Graduation went smoothly, the gang all hung out one more time; they were discussing Nino and Alya's engagement. Nino had proposed on grad nite, under the Eiffel Tower.

"I can't believe you two are getting married." Marinette sighed as she hugged her best friend Alya for the millionth time.

"And I can't believe you're moving in with Luka! You two had better use protection, unless you want a bunch of little Marinettes and Lukas running around." Alya teased as Marinette blushed.

"Hey! We're always safe." Marinette said defensively.

"And besides, if we did end up having a couple of little bundles of joy, I wouldn't mind entirely." Luka held Marinette close as she kissed him gently.

"Aww, aren't you two just the cutest?" Adrien chuckled as he held Gloria close, who tensed slightly.

"Hey, are you ok?" Adrien looked at her with concern as she tensed up and nodded.

"Fine, just a wee bit tired is all." She smiled up at him meekly as Adrien didn't seem too convinced. They all continued celebrating. As Adrien and Gloria walked home, Adrien once again felt that they were being watched. Gloria suddenly stopped walking and began crying as Adrien felt his heart sink.

"Gloria, what's wrong? You can't tell me it's nothing because you've been acting strange all day."

"Ah'm pregnant!" She yelled as Adrien flushed.

"Wh-what!" Adrien stood aghast for a moment as he heard sudden clicking sounds.

"Ack, ah tried tae tell ya sooner, but ah've been so scared. Ah dinnae know whit tae do!?" She began hysterically crying as he held her close.

"Shh, it'll be ok. I'm here. And I think it's great."

"Ya do?" Gloria sniffled as she looked up at him.

"Yes I do." He kissed her as she began smiling brightly.

"Come on, let's go home." Adrien held her close as they went home and talked about baby names until they drifted off to sleep, holding each other close.

The next day Adrien received an early phone call as he groaned, rolled over (careful not to wake Gloria up) and answered his phone.

"Hello?" His groggy voice was barely over a whisper.

"Adrien what the _hell_ is the meaning of this!?"  
"Dad? What're you talking about?" Adrien stood up as he walked into the kitchen.

"Haven't you looked at the morning paper? Or any new posts from social media! It's everywhere!"

"What is?" Adrien was beginning to grow frustrated.

"Gloria! Gloria, Adrien! She's all over the place! As well as you! You and Gloria are on every headline and every social media platform! Dammit Adrien! This is exactly why I didn't want you seeing _that_ girl!"

"Wait, what?" Adrien went to the front door and looked at the morning paper; sure enough there was a picture from the previous night with Gloria crying and Adrien holding Gloria as she continued crying. The title reading: "Adrien with His Mystery Woman: Tears of Joy or of Hate? Potential Pregnancy!? Happy Graduation You Two!"

"Mother of fu-"

"Adrien, focus! Now you tell me, is this true!?"

"Well yea, but Gloria just told me yesterday. But I don't know how they knew. They must have been following us." Adrien felt his stomach churn as his father cursed.

"I was hoping you were smarter than that. Well, it can't be helped. The news is out and the only way to counteract this is a proposition . . . a proposal really. Or even a pre-existing proposal. Yes, I think that would be better. How about a wedding?"  
"What? We're not even engaged."

"Not that you know of. Simply say that you two were engaged prior to that auction at the museum and that you two are getting married. She's not pregnant, you just surprised her by buying her a house. You were happy that you graduated with your friends. You may have had a little too much to drink. Yes, we'll come up with something. But first, you two need to get married. As soon as possible!"

"Dad, wait you haven't even met her mom or her brother."

"No need. I'll have Nathalie go over with a contract. If you absolutely insist that we meet; then I recommend we meet at the wedding. Tomorrow."

"What! Dad, that's insane!"

"Well I'd say today but I'll at least give the girl one day to get ready for her special day. Now I have to go and make some arrangements." He hung up as Adrien sat down in a chair with a thud; Gloria walked into the room rubbing her eyes.

"Adrien, good morn tae ya. Whit's this?" She looked at the paper in Adrien's hands as she dropped it.

"How, how did they know?" Gloria looked up at him as he put his phone down on the table.

"I don't know, but I just talked to my dad right now. He wants us to get married, tomorrow. Now, I know this isn't exactly what you wanted as a proposal, but maybe this could be good?"  
"Wh-wait whit? Ya want tae listen tae yer father? An' ya expect meh tae do the same?" Gloria rubbed her temples.

"Well no, but I, I don't know. I mean, we do want to get married right?"  
"Ah do, but not like this. Ah mean, this is not how ah wanted anyone tae find out. An' this isnae whit ah wanted tae be an announcement fur our weddin'. Fock whit a mess." Gloria began to tear up as Adrien stood and walked over to her.  
"I'm so sorry Gloria. We'll, we'll figure something out." Adrien kissed her as she pushed away from him.

"Ah want tae make something clear. Ah'm not doin' this fur yer father. Ah'll do it for ya an' fur meh an' fur the bairn. Ah'll call mah mum an' mah brother tae come fur dinner tonight. Yer parents dinnae 'ave tae come, but they're welcome."

"Ok, I'll let them know. Nathalie is coming over too later for paperwork purposes. Probably for the marriage certificate and things." Adrien rubbed his temples as Gloria nodded firmly and went to make herself a cup of coffee. The rest of the day went by in a whirlwind; Nathalie vaguely explained the contract and the plans for the wedding. Gloria's mother and brother were both happy for them, though fairly surprised that her wedding was the next day. After dinner, Gloria's mother agreed in helping Gloria with her wedding dress, which was passed down in the family for generations (luckily not many alterations were needed). Marinette and Alya, agreed to be Gloria's bridesmaids; and Chloe (from the Galar Region), Gloria's best friend was to be her maid of honor. Nino was Adrien's best man, Victor, and Luka were the groom's men. Gloria wanted her mother to give her away. Nathalie managed to have booked a time at a local church and rented a ballroom in a large and luxurious hotel. The theme was simply: a fairytale wedding.

As nervous as Gloria and Adrien were, they found themselves feeling faint butterflies as they finished getting ready in separate rooms. The church was stunning, with stained glass mosaics representing passages from the Bible; the sun streaming in and the flower girls spreading out red and pink rose petals as an orchestra played softly in the background. Everyone stood as Gloria glided down the aisle with her mother as they all held their breath. Adrien smiled brightly as Gloria blushed. Gloria had on an ivory sweetheart ball gown by which the bodice hugged her torso perfectly, whilst the skirt gave her a princess look; what made the dress entirely unique was the overlay of lace and beading of flowers from her neck (with a small slit), long sleeves and went just slightly past the hem of her skirt. Her hair was in soft curls and pinned up with a beautiful broach that almost appeared as a pseudo-tiara. Adrien and Gloria said their vows and they were off to reception. Everyone (but Gloria) had a glass of champagne and celebrated the entire evening. Adrien's father surprised them by purchasing a house near the gate leading to the Galar Region. Both Adrien and Gloria settled in, and upon receiving their first piece of mail with both Mr. & Mrs. Agreste was a wedding invitation from Nino and Alya for the following month.

It was the day of Nino and Alya's wedding. It was a warm day in July, but thankfully the ceremony was held inside a rather modern reception hall with a faintly blue glowing light and metal flowers as centerpieces and décor. The wedding was fairly small, with friends and family. Marinette was the maid of honor and Adrien was the best man; which didn't make either Luka or Gloria jealous whatsoever. Alya wore an adorable short sleeveless dress and flats, whilst Nino wore a simple short-sleeved dress shirt and nice shorts with his favorite pair of Converse shoes, though he did promise Alya he wouldn't wear his favorite ball cap. Everyone enjoyed themselves and Nino was excited to get Alya alone.

"Huh." Marinette sighed for the millionth time that evening as Luka looked at her curiously.

"What's wrong Mari?" He gently placed a hand on her shoulder as she shrugged.

"Oh nothing, I just can't believe everyone's getting married."

"Yea, it is crazy that two couples we know were married in the last two months. Are you excited for your first semester of college starting in a couple of months?"

"Yea, I mean, I've always wanted to be a fashion designer, and I'm really surprised that Adrien's father offered me an internship over the summer. It's been great, I just need to finish up some last minute things."

"Like finish packing to move in with me?"

"Pretty much that and getting last minute college stuff."  
"Are you regretting moving in with me and not getting married first?"

"What, no. I definitely don't regret it." Marinette reached out for his hands and looked deeply into his eyes.

"You mean it?" Luka looked uncertain as Marinette kissed him deeply.

"Luka, I love you. You're the only person I want to be with for the rest of my life."

"Mari." Luka chuckled softly as he stood up and held his hand out. Marinette smiled and got up as they went over to the dance floor and he glided with the music as Marinette followed him; as she knew she would for the rest of her life.

Another month passed and Gloria was beginning to feel the onset of pregnancy as she found herself in the bathroom most mornings as Adrien would make them a healthy breakfast and checked the mail.

"Gloria, you got some wedding invitations in the mail. Geez, these are all in the Galar Region. One's in a week." Adrien smiled as Gloria wiped her lips, after rinsing her mouth out and squinted. Giving up caffeine was starting to wear on her.

"That's great. Ah'm not sure ah'll be feeling up tae staying fur long, but ah'll try." Gloria smiled as she sat down at the kitchen table and ate a bland breakfast.

"Sure, the main thing is being there for them, since they came to our wedding. Oh and your mom sent over the family recipe book that's great for you and the baby." Adrien brought it over as Gloria nodded. Adrien was assisting his father with the business and focusing on working from home as well as taking online classes. Gloria was taking a break from training as her brother was helping to take care of her Pokémon. Gloria said she'd start up online classes the following semester; it was reassuring to know that Adrien was able to help support them until she was ready to start school as well as their new life after their baby was born. They enjoyed the rest of the day peacefully as they looked through the recipe book and Gloria rested for the majority of it; going on her usual short walk in the evening.

Meanwhile, with Luka and Marinette . . .

"Luka, have you seen my sketchbook!? I have an assignment due tonight and I can't find it." Marinette was throwing things in her bag as Luka appeared in front of her with said sketchbook.

"Thanks babe, where was it this time?" She kissed him on the cheek as he smirked.

"In the oven. You really shouldn't bake and sketch at the same time. Luckily you didn't turn the oven on."

"Oh geez, I've just been so distracted lately." Marinette groaned as Luka nodded.

"How is it you already have an assignment due? Classes don't start for another month."

"Well, it's like an intro to being a fashion major. We're doing some mock-up designs and are critiquing each other. I think we're all going to get together and have some dinner at the end of the week. Wanna come?" Marinette asked as she finished getting ready for another day of interning at the Agreste's headquarters for modern fashion.

"Hmm, sure. Listen, I know you've been really busy, but I have a gig coming up and I wanted to know if you'd like to come. It's not too far out of town and I thought we could get a suite and treat it like a sort of honeymoon."  
"Oohh, how romantic." Marinette agreed as she kissed Luka before leaving; he reached into his pocket and pulled out a black velvet box as he exhaled.

"I know I said we wouldn't get married for a while, but that doesn't mean we can't get engaged." He smiled to himself as he put the box in his secret compartment of his guitar case as he went to meet up with his band to practice.

Nine months went by in the blink of an eye. Gloria gave birth to a beautiful baby girl with blonde curls and brown eyes who was to be called Celia.

"Gloria, she's precious!" Gloria's best friend Chloe was standing beside Gloria's bedside as she watched how Gloria smiled brilliantly whilst she cradled her baby.

"She's the bonniest bairn ah've ever seen." Gloria kissed Celia's forehead as Adrien picked her up.

"He's such a great dad." Chloe smiled as Marinette and Luka walked in with a balloon bouquet.

"Sorry we're late, it took us forever to find a parking space and we got lost." Marinette smiled as she hugged Gloria and walked over to see Celia.

"Mah Marinette, yer quite far along." Gloria teased as Marinette held her eight-month pregnant belly and smiled.

"Ohh, look at that rock!" Chloe stood and held Marinette's ring finger.

"Luka proposed nine months ago. Ugh, I'm gonna cry again." Marinette tried to wipe away her tears as Luka walked up to her and embraced her.

"It's ok. I'm really happy too. And little Luka Jr. is going to be the greatest musician designer."

"Luka." Marinette giggled as Chloe "awed" them.

"Ah can't believe yer both engaged an' gonna 'ave a wee bairn soon." Gloria teased as she yawned.

"Well, we'd better let you get some rest." Marinette held Celia for a moment as she walked her to the cradle and gently laid her down.

"Next time we get together; we can all meet up at my house. That way Jessica can meet Celia." Chloe smiled as she hugged Gloria before leaving.  
"Well, we'll let you sleep. After you catch up on your rest, I'll get through my last month of pregnancy and we can get have some tea and macaroons." Marinette smiled softly as Luka finished talking to Adrien and helped Marinette get to the car.

A few months later, Gloria and Adrien found themselves attending three different weddings: Bobby and Fleche's, Carmen and Frige's, as well as Victor and Marnie, by which Gloria and Adrien were most eager to attend; whilst Marinette and Luka babysat Celia, who was taking a liking to their firstborn son Theo. Time seemed to have passed within the blink of an eye as everyone was growing up, starting families, and children growing up together and making friends. And the wonderful thing about friendship, was watching what it could potentially blossom into.


	8. Epilogue

**Narrator's POV:**

Several years later, Theo, who adored music and baking. Nino and Alya also has their firstborn son, Hugo, who was a fan of the gaming world as well as music; he had light brown hair and dark brown eyes with tanned skin. Aside from Theo and Hugo being best friends, there was one more thing they had in common: their adoration for Celia.

"Let's go bake some cookies Celia, I'll show you how it's done." Theo, with his black hair with baby blue tips and cool blue eyes, said so suggestively as Celia rolled her eyes.

"No, no, come with me and we can make beautiful music together." Huga winked.  
"Yer both bein' ridiculous! We 'ave school in an hour!" Celia pushed passed the two as they made their way towards their middle school.

"Right!" The two boys followed after her.

Meanwhile at Luka and Marinette's

"Luka, you want another cup of coffee before you go to work?" Marinette put her folder together as Luka shrugged.

"Sure, today's gonna be a long day. You sure you can pick up the twins after school?" Luka looked at Marinette.

"Yes, they're in elementary school, so they're enjoying themselves. Besides if I run late, I'll have Theo pick them up."

"Fine, he needs more responsibility." Luka nodded as he adjusted his glasses, which were mostly worn for reading.

"Good, now have a nice day. I love you." She kissed him as she got her things together and jumped in her car.

"Right, time to get to work." Luka went into the home office and began warming up his voice and tuning his guitar before going to the recording studio. As he walked towards his car, he noticed the pictures on the wall of their family as he smiled to himself. Suddenly his phone buzzed as he received a message from Adrien, inviting Luka and Marinette over for dinner at Alya and Nino's.

Later that evening, Luka, Marinette, Adrien, Gloria, Nino, and Alya sat around the dinner table, while Theo, Hugo, Celia, and the twins were in the living room playing a game.

"I can't believe they're growing up so fast!" Alya sighed as everyone nodded.

"I remember just yesterday when I was out buying diapers for Theo, now he's baking on his own and excelling at school." Marinette sighed as she took another sip at her glass of wine.

"You've got that right; it seems Celia is becoming rather popular with the boys. Sometimes I feel I'm at my wits end." Adrien ran his hand through his golden locks as he took a long sip at his gin and tonic.

"Aye, it's been difficult tae keep up with how fast they're growin'. Ah'm just glad we 'ave the one, that way we can 'ave our time alone." Gloria was happy with their one daughter and insisted that she and Adrien be mindful of their alone time together; especially since at times they would both be traveling: Adrien for his modeling as well as his father's companies that he was being trained under; as well as Gloria's training and competing.

"Man, when's the last time we were ever able to have adult time?" Luka looked over at Marinette as she blushed.

"I-it's been a while." She shrugged

"Hmm, I wish we could say we have plenty of it, but ya know how things go." Nino shrugged as Alya rubbed her six-month pregnant belly.

"Yea, life. Ugh, if you excuse me, I'm seriously craving something salty, sweet, sour, and spicy." Alya got up and looked through the fridge and pantry as everyone cringed.

"I definitely don't miss the crazy cravings." Marinette shook her head as Luka made a face.

"And don't forget about making me run out to go in search for them; or drive to your parents' bakery for beignets at three o'clock in the morning."

"Luka, shut up. Hey, at least you got to practice plenty before I got pregnant." Marinette sneered at him as everyone broke out laughing.

"That's probably the only good thing about the pregnancy stages." Alya rolled her eyes.

"Dinnae forget aboot the wee bairn ye hold in yer arms 'til they've grown." Gloria sighed as she watched Celia smiling brightly.

"I suppose we can agree on that." Adrien smiled as they all nodded.

"Though it seems like there may be plenty more adventures ahead." Marinette nodded over to Theo and Hugo showing off in front of Celia.

"Seems to be that way." Luka leaned back.

"Listen, both Gloria and I have to head out of town for the week, do you think Celia can stay over at your place? I'm sure she can help with the chores around the house." Adrien looked towards Nino and Alya.

"Sure thing man." Nino nodded.

"She's always welcomed here." Alya smiled.

"You hear that Hugo, Celia'll be staying here for a while." Nino called over as Hugo winked at Celia.

"Not fair, dad, mom why can't she stay at our place!?" Theo demanded as everyone began laughing.

"These next several years will be interesting indeed." Marinette leaned towards Luka as the adults continued chatting whilst the children continued competing and playing.

Fin


End file.
